Magical Story year 2
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: Nate, Ellen, Susan, and Tessa are back for their second year at Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry. What new adventures wait for them this year.
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Story

Part Two

Second year at Salem University

By Ellen Russell and Susan Thieme

**Chapter 1: Jo Rowling created Harry Potter… It evolved…There are many copies…**

Ellen paced her room. She sat on her bed. She got up. She paced. She looked out the window. She sat on her bed again.

She had been repeating this procedure since her best friend had informed her of an invitation to her house. Apparently, her friend would come to pick her up before the end of the week to spend the rest of the summer at her house.

It was August already, and although Ellen enjoyed her time at home, she couldn't wait to see Susan again.

Fawkes was on top of her bed, merely cleaning his ruby red feathers. He had done a lot of flying to compensate for Susan's family owl, which could never mail a letter without crashing into something.

Upon Ellen's arrival back home, her parents were slightly alarmed about having an actual phoenix in their home, but they quickly grew to accept Fawkes into their home. He was, after all, an extremely gifted pet. Occasionally, he would help Ellen's father with the yard work like carrying heavy boulders to the other side of the yard. Luckily there was a green hedge to hide the yard from the neighbors.

Ellen sighed and looked back at her things. They were all packed up and ready to go. She had all her school things, with the exception of the new books they would need for next year. But she could get that while visiting Susan.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ellen yelled excitedly, practically jumping four steps at a time until she reached the door. She swung it open, grinning madly…

Only it wasn't Susan. It was Jake.

Ellen's smile quickly vanished. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"You have the nerve to ask that? After all the funny stuff that happened last year?" Jake snapped. He was of course referencing Ellen's spell at the train station. For Ellen was indeed a witch. Last year she floated Jake's books out of the train station in an effort to get him and his friend Ed out of the magical world she was now a part of.

Ellen cocked an eyebrow. "Funny stuff? Whatever are you talking about, Blake?"

"Jake," Jake corrected, folding his arms. "Ellen, we were friends. You, me, Ed, and Susan. We were all friends. What happened last year? Why are you two spacing away from us?"

"We grew up." Ellen replied, careful not to mention her connections to the magic world. It had been on the news for a long time, her doings with the man who tried to drain her power. Although her identity remained a secret, it appeared the general public was starting to have the idea that wizards exist.

"We're twelve years old. You're lying." Jake responded.

"Girls grow faster than boys." Ellen added.

"Even so, that was a fast way to drop our friendships," Jake countered.

Ellen scowled. "What do you want, Jake?"

"To come with you to see Susan…and her family."

Ellen stared at him. He knew he had her there. She had to think of an excuse to distract Jake from the thought of Susan and her pureblood family. "Can't. She invited me, Jake. Not you. Or Ed."

"Come on… surely you can—" Jake started.

"NO!" Ellen yelled. Jake was blasted backward. He fell on his back.

Ellen held her head in her hands. That had been happening a lot lately. Magic without a wand. It's a good thing Salem University didn't outlaw magic for minors. Nonetheless, Ellen didn't like the loss of control.

She rushed over to Jake's side and helped him stand up.

"You're a witch," He panted. "I knew it."

"No I'm not," Ellen lied. "I pushed you with my hands."

"With a door between us? No thanks. Take me to Susan's house." Jake demanded again.

"No. You're not invited." Ellen gritted her teeth. Jake smirked.

"Fine. I'll leave you be. Just remember… nonmagic folk are the ones who started the Witch Hunt." Jake stalked off back to his house.

Ellen stared after him. What did he mean by that?

"Ellen! Hey Ellen!" Ellen heard her name being called from far away. She looked around everywhere, but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. The road was empty. The yard was empty, save for a dog that was sniffing around. Where was the voice coming from?

"Up here!"

Ellen looked up. Sure enough, there was a hot air balloon floating down to her level. The balloon itself was full of prime colors, but Ellen had no eye for the balloon. Susan and her father were standing in the basket of the balloon.

Ellen grinned when she had recognized her friend.

Eventually, the balloon landed on the soft plush grass. Susan unhinged the basket door and hopped out.

"You ready to come over my house?" Susan asked, excited.

"Yeah…" Ellen gestured at the balloon. "What's with the hot air balloon?"

Susan shrugged. "It's one of Dad's inventions. He wanted to take it for a spin."

A head appeared from the trap door in the basket. Ellen recognized him as Susan's brother, CJ. There was also a younger girl right next to him, who could only be Susan's sister.

"We're here!" CJ shouted. He hopped out into the open air as well. "Hey, can we get your things?" He gestured to his little sister who was also jumping with delight. She had to be at least seven, whereas CJ was nine now.

"Sure…they're upstairs in my room, which is the first room you see up the stairs." Ellen directed CJ.

CJ and Susan's little sister (later introduced as Kimberly) rushed back into Ellen's house.

"How have you been keeping since school ended, Ellen?" Susan asked.

Ellen shrugged. "Pretty good. I finished my homework."

Susan rolled her eyes. Of course. Should have known. "Well, I've been preparing for the oh-so-brilliant Harry Potter to come over. Probably tomorrow. Also, my grandparents are at our house right now as well."

CJ and Kimberly came back with a couple of Ellen's suitcases. Fawkes flew majestically out the window and landed on Ellen's shoulder.

"You've trained him," Susan remarked.

"A bit," Ellen admitted.

They all boarded the hot air balloon, which was starting to gather a lot of attention. CJ and Kimberly quickly disappeared into the trap door again.

"All aboard?" Susan's dad asked jokingly. "You might want to go down there as well. People are starting to stare at us."

Susan and Ellen did as he said and disappeared below deck as well. The balloon was already in the air by the time they finished climbing down the ladder.

The room was huge, and full of video games and other magical games like wizard's chess and exploding snap. The ride would definitely seem too short for this kind of entertainment.

"I love magic," Ellen whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hey, where are we anyway? I thought this was supposed to be funny!**

Upon arrival, Ellen and Susan hardly had enough time to get Ellen settled in to Susan's room before being forced to vacate the house again.

Apparently, Susan's grandparents wanted time to talk with the adults of the house without being interrupted by "children".

Susan didn't like it when her grandparents called her a child. She was twelve already! When would she ever be considered an adult?

Anyway, Ellen and Susan arrived at Laci Alley, deciding to bide their time by dueling one another in some kind of a hotel in the middle of the famous wizarding hide out. Susan just noticed an onlooker who had been there for far too long.

"Ellen, have you noticed that we're being stalked by a strange blue haired girl? Is she a friend of yours?" Susan asked nervously.

"What are you talking about, Susan?" Ellen replied, still thinking about a spell to cast.

Susan glanced at the strange blue haired girl. "This girl who's staring at me. Just who the hell is she?"

"What girl?" Ellen asked again. "I don't see anybody."

"Am I the only one who can see her?" Susan demanded, looking at the girl as if she could send her away with his eyes.

Nate gasped. He was behind Ellen, since they found him on their way. "Hey, Ellen! I think Susan has gone crazy! CRAZY, I tell you!"

Ellen nodded. "Uh huh… she's definitely cracked.""Ha, ha, you guys are so funny, now stop it." Susan snapped.

Across the way, another kid was being picked on. The kid had blue hair too, but he was shorter and skinnier.

The bigger kid laughed at him. "Hey, loser! I hear you got yourself some magical wand!"

"Yeah, what a joke!" Another kid said, "I bet he doesn't even know how to jinx someone! You would have to be a total dork not to know how to do that!"

Susan gasped and tried to get her friends' attention. "Those bullies are being mean to Gary Stu!"

Ellen blinked. "Who the hell is Gary Stu?"

Susan shrugged. "I don't know. But apparently he's my best friend."

Gary Stu got mad at everyone now. "You guys should leave me alone… because I DON'T LIKE MAGIC!"

Everyone was shocked. Who ever heard of such a thing? Susan jumped out of her seat. Ellen and Nate collided into each other. Everyone else collided with each other. Hell, the world probably did the same thing with other planets.

This was unheard of.

"Oh no he didn't!" Ellen snapped.

"I'm going to go play in the park," Gary Stu said, getting up so he could get away from those bullies. "…without my wand." He left, and nobody followed him… poor soul.

Ellen got back into her seat and leaned back, dazed. "Man, a kid who doesn't like magic… his parents must be ashamed!"

"The guy's almost as crazy as Susan!" Nate remarked.

Susan glared at him. "Shut up, Nate, or I'll rip out your esophagus and feed it to you."

Tessa appeared right behind Susan. "I'm just here to look pretty."

Sarita was in her office which overlooked Laci Alley. It was full of a muggle device called a 'camera'. Sarita found it particularly useful for spying on people. "I've installed many cameras all over wizard America because when you're rich and powerful like me, you can never be too paranoid. Also, I like to spy on Susan so I can always be one step ahead of her."

Sarita's employee swiveled his chair around to face her. "Yes, Ms. Patel… but must we watch her take a shower every morning? It seems a little unnecessary…"

"I must always be one step ahead." Sarita snapped.

Meanwhile, back to Susan, she and Ellen packed up their bags and left for home.

"Hey, Susan," Ellen said as they crossed the busy streets full of wizards and witches, "isn't it kind of boring just walking… not getting any form of adventure?"

"Don't worry, Ellen. This is America . Something's bound to happen soon…" Susan said.

Sure enough, it did. Gary Stu came running right at them, from behind a corner. He flew right past them, all the while screaming, "Somebody help me!"

A man in a suit was chasing him.

With one quick stride, the man was able to catch Gary Stu, and held him there by the neck. "You're under arrest for not practicing your magic!" He shouted.

"Gary Stu's in trouble!" Susan pointed out the obvious.

The man in a suit held the kid up and watched him squirm. He chuckled. "Those child grabbing classes were worth every penny!"

"Rejected!" Ellen grabbed his hand and made him drop the boy. "Your child-grabbing skills are no match for my Brooklyn karate!"

"Hey, let go of me!" The man snapped. "I have orders from Sarita Patel to capture that kid and force him to enter a wizard duel tournament!"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working for that man? What are you doing taking orders from Sarita?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. Now, if you excuse me, I have to grab—" the poor employee never got to finish what he was saying because Ellen jumped on him, restraining his arms.

"GO, Susan! I'll keep him distracted!" Ellen yelled to Susan.

Susan grabbed Gary Stu's wrist and pulled him up. She took Ellen's advice and ran for it.

"Nnnn… Ellen Punch!" Ellen punched the guy, making him fall to the ground.

Susan and Gary ran for their lives down plenty of alleyways. "Come on, Gary , let's go!" Susan encouraged him.

"I don't know who you are, but okay!" Gary shouted.

They ducked behind a garbage dumpster and sat down to catch their breaths. They were panting pretty hard for a couple minutes.

"I've really got to get into shape," Susan muttered. Then she looked at Gary . "Hey, Gary …why don't you like magic like all the other kids?"

"I just don't see the big deal," Gary replied. "I'd rather do something creative with my time, like studying and inventing things to help the world."

"You can't really mean that, Gary !" Susan said. She walked over and knelt by Gary . "If you don't use magic, you'll never be happy."

"Leave me alone!" Gary cried and buried his face into his knees.

" Gary , what happened to you?" Susan continued, "You used to be so cool! I looked up to you! …which was pretty difficult since we never actually met."

Ellen ran down the street in the direction that Susan had gone down. She smirked at her success. Beating the crap out of that guy was really satisfying…why didn't she do it more often?

She looked to the right and decided to go down that alleyway. That seemed like something Susan would do. Luckily, at the end of the alley, she found Susan on the ground, like she'd been beaten up.

"Susan!" She ran over to her. "What happened?"

Susan looked up at her as if she had trouble seeing her because she felt so weak. "Wizard Chris Rock… came out of no where… and stole Gary 's wand…"

"Sweet!" Ellen grinned. "Another excuse to kick the crap out of someone!" She got up and turned to runaway and beat that guy up.

"No Ellen! You're not supposed to beat people up!" Susan called after her, but to no avail. She had gone.

Gary moved on the ground. "It's all my fault…"

"Don't worry, Gary ," Susan told him. "I'm sure Ellen will be able to solve this problem without the use of unnecessary violence."

Meanwhile, at the large wizard store full of magical items, it was incredibly peaceful. People were lining up and doing peaceful things, like shopping… the birds were chirping… the sky was a deep shade of blue. Everything was like a very cool version of Heaven…

Then Ellen cut through the scene, looking frantically for the guy who stole Gary 's wand.

Great. Heavenly paradise will have to wait now.

Ellen dashed past the millions of people, broke through the doors to the store, and at last found the guy who probably stole Gary 's wand. She grabbed his shoulder tried to punch him, but missed. She tried to punch him, but missed again. This time, the guy punched her down. But Ellen would not have it. She jumped back up and made more swipes at the guy, hoping she would finally land a punch on him.

It was a couple minutes later for Susan and Gary to finally show up at the store. Ellen was found kneeling on the ground.

Susan ran over to her. "ELLEN! Are you okay?" He tried to help her up.

"It's okay, Susan…I'm bleeding internally, but I managed to get Gary 's wand back…" Ellen held out a slender black stick. "Now you can duel Sarita and get revenge for her evil scheme! ...Right, Gary? That is what you want to do, isn't it?" Ellen snarled the last bit at Gary .

"I…" Gary stammered, looking at the wand Ellen held. "I… I… NO! Why won't anybody listen? Why does everybody think there's something wrong with me? I just don't like magic! Especially jinx spells! It's stupid!"

" Gary ! Snap out of it!" Ellen grabbed his shoulders, "You're talking like a crazy person! Quick, somebody call the doctor!"

Susan stood up. "Since Gary is apparently too much of a scaredy cat, I'll face Sarita myself."

"Great idea!" Ellen came over to Susan. "And me and Gary can watch…because if Gary doesn't watch, I'll kick the ever-loving crap out of him! Isn't that right, Gary? Yes it is…"

Gary whined. Now he had no choice but to go with Ellen.

Sarita had beaten every single opponent who came to her. It was time to finally get someone new. Fortunately, Susan entered the stadium in an incredibly epic way. Yeah, she'll do. She'll be the perfect challenge.

"I'm here to kick ass and duel…and I'm all out of ass." Susan threatened.

Sarita smirked. "When I'm through with you, you'll have to take a shower to wash away the smell of defeat. And I won't be watching you do it."

Susan cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you be watching me?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you'd know I wouldn't be," Sarita snapped.

"But I never thought—" Susan snapped.

"Good, because I won't." Sarita interrupted.

"…Why would I think that you were watching—" Susan continued.

"I don't know." Sarita snapped.

"Okay…" Susan decided to let this go.

"Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Flipendo" Sarita shouted, raising her wand.

Susan jumped out of the way, quickly. "Wait a minute, did you just summon—" Susan never got the chance to finish.

"Yes, I summoned them all in one turn," Sarita replied, bored. "Stop asking."

"I was just wondering, is all…" Susan replied.

"Yeah, well don't. Expelliarmus!" Sarita shouted.

In the stands, Gary was getting bored. He sighed, still being so damn bored. "How long do these things normally last?"

"Well, these things usually last a few minutes," Ellen answered, "But since this is an epic duel against our rival Sarita, this could last a few hours."

Gary gasped, all the while thinking, 'I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!'

THREE HOURS OF PAINFUL NON-ACTION LATER

"It's so clear to me now!" Gary shouted, in triumph.

"Nnn?" Ellen asked, realizing Gary was going through some sort of revelation.

"This is the greatest game ever invented!" Gary continued, "And from this day on, I'm going to spend all my money on WIZARD THINGS!"

"Play that funky music, white boy!" Susan commanded. Some rock music started playing in the speakers. It was pretty loud.

Susan won.

"Susan, you have shamed me once again," Sarita said, turning to go. "But I won't stop until I'm the undisputed master of magic. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go sue the people who made The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess for the Wii… By the way, has anybody seen Alina?" Sarita disappeared, leaving Susan, Ellen, and Gary alone in the dueling room.

Ellen ran up to Susan. "Congratulations!" She hugged Susan from behind.

Susan gripped her arms and smiled. "Hey, Gary …" She looked in Gary 's direction. "Piss off."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 All shall be revealed…I think.

Susan and Ellen had finally came back to Susan's house. Susan noticed that she had scratch marks on her arms and her sleeves were ruined. 'Damn,' thought Susan, 'my mom is going to kill me.'

Ellen noticed Susan's face and knew that her thoughts were going dark. Ellen said, "Sue, I need to tell you that Jake had come earlier and demanded that I bring him to your house and I told him no since he wasn't invited… Oh yeah, and he knows that I am a witch."

Susan groaned at that and said, "Elle, did you happen to have your wand out?"

"No, why?" replied Ellen.

"What you did was accidental magic. It's normal." Susan replied.

As the two friends walked into the house Susan's mom saw Susan and screamed, "Susan Diane Thieme what the hell happen to your shirt?! I want you go to your room change your shirt and get back down here! Harry Potter will be here in 30 minutes!"

Susan nodded and went to take a shower and changed her cloths.

When Susan and Ellen came back down they noticed a man with raven black hair and emerald green eyes staring at them. Susan fake smiled, which made her look evil and said, "Mr. Potter how nice to see you again and this time no vampires around. This is my friend, Ellen Russell."

Harry smiled and added it was nice to meet Ellen before going back to conversing with Susan's dad. Susan gave him an ugly look and went back up to her room and opened a potion book and started on a potion when Ellen came up.

"So that is the person who saved you from the vampires." Ellen stated.

"Yea but I can't stand him."

"What are you making Sue?"

"I'm making a potion that will turn his skin and hair blue."

"Isn't your mom going to be mad at you? Again?" Ellen asked, rolling her eyes.

Susan frowned. "I just can't get caught. Don't worry, I have a plan."

Ellen was worried about her friend. She was still not sure why Susan didn't like Mr. Potter, or the why she would want to turn him blue. All that Ellen knew was that there was something that no one was telling her that happen that night and she wanted to know. She went downstairs and saw that Mr. Potter wasn't talking to Susan's parents and said, "Excuse me Mr. Potter but may I ask you a question?"

Mr. Potter smiled and said, "If I can answer it, you may, Miss Russell."

Ellen said, slightly irked. "It's Ellen. My question is, why doesn't Susan seem to like you?"

Harry laughed and said, "Ellen, please call me Harry. The reason Susan doesn't like me is because she blames me for becoming a daywalker, or so I can imagine. See, when Susan got kidnapped, her dad was talking to me while my son, James, was talking to her. He said something that must have made her angry so she ran into the Forbidden Forest near your school, not Hogwarts. That was when the vampires got her. Her dad and I went after her. We couldn't find her anywhere. Then, when we found her she was already bitten and given a little bit of blood. She has never been able to forgive me."

Ellen stared at him. So that was where all the hatred was coming from… Then she said, "Thank you, Harry, for telling me."

Up in Susan's room, Susan finished the potion and was letting it cool. So, she decided to go downstairs to get something to drink. She heard everything Harry had to say about their encounter with the vampires. She thought, 'sure… make me seem like the bad one… if his son would have apologized to me I would be fine…'

Susan hopped out into view and told Harry Potter, "That is not the reason why I dislike you. I dislike you because you never made your son apologize for what he said about me."

With that being said, Susan went stomping into the kitchen to get a soda.

Ellen was worried. Susan didn't get angry very often. What was more disconcerting was the fact that Susan was holding this in for three years, all for something a boy had said.

Sitting at the dinning room table, Ellen asked Susan, "Sue, what did Harry's son call you to make you run off like that?"

Sighing, Susan replied, "He called me a pureblood slut. How rude. I think I was right to run off that night. Not once has Harry attempted to have his son apologize to me for it…immature boys…"

Ellen nodded. That is pretty bad. Good thing Susan wasn't overreacting or anything. Okay, maybe she was. Still, who really cared at this point…

Susan looked back at her soda and thought, 'how many more days until school starts?'

A week later Harry announced that his son was going to Salem since he wanted his son to have a education outside of his father's frame.

Susan was ticked. It just had to be a real bad dream where she would wake up and it would all be over. The next day Susan and Ellen met up with Tessa and Nate to get their school supplies. Susan told Nate and Tessa that Harry's son, James, was going to Salem this year.

Tessa and Nate both groaned. Even they couldn't stand James. Ellen, on the other hand, had never met him before. She was curious to see how this would play out. How bad is James really, anyway?

As they got their school stuff (a lot of new books, a new cauldron, and plenty of joke stuff so they could get out of class…Ellen frowned on that part…) Ellen notice that Gary Stu was around but she didn't say anything.

August thirtieth came around, the day they would have to board the Salem Express. Luckily, they all were able to leave pretty quickly. And this time, Ellen was sure to look around for the accursed duo, Ed and Jake. They didn't appear to be here.

Susan was sitting in the compartment with Ellen, Tessa, and Nate. All four were reading their own varieties of books. Susan was reading one of her new potions books which she had got from her mother over the summer. It was great because it had yet more potions to make than her old potion book, and it had pictures to go with it.

Ellen was reading all their new course books so she could keep up with school and everything.

Nate was reading a book by Gildroy Lockehart. To Ellen's knowledge, apparently he was a wizard who went on many adventures. There was another rumor that he was a really bad wizard and stole the adventures from other really good wizards. Whatever it was, it was far too confusing for Ellen to worry about just now.

Tessa was reading one of the many wizard magazines she brought with her. The images (which were all moving) seemed to contain things like fashionable robes to wear and what turnips can make good earrings.

The train started moving. No more than five minutes later, their door opened to reveal a tall boy who looked vaguely similar to Harry Potter. His smirk was not at all like his father, however. Nor was his tone. "My dad told me that you guys were to help me around." Susan got up and punched him before anyone knew what she was thinking. James collapsed on the floor, and Ellen and Nate quickly grabbed Susan before she could hit him again.

Susan struggled for a second before yelling at James, "I don't take orders from your father! I'm not a lackey for him to own!"

James held his nose in his hand. There was a puddle of blood in it already. He quickly got up to go get something to stem the bleeding with.

Tessa smirked knowing that more or less Susan would have a howler the next day for that.

Ellen stared at Susan, and at where James had disappeared. Her expression was one of mild distaste.

"What?" Susan snapped. "He deserved it."

There was a fire in Ellen's eyes. "Deserved to be hit? Over something that happened YEARS ago, when you were both…EIGHT YEARS OLD???" She screamed. Ellen pushed Susan out of the way and followed James to his compartment.

Susan was shocked. That hadn't happened before. Wasn't Ellen the one who was so happy to use violence back in Laci Alley? She looked at Nate, who shrugged. His expression seemed to say, 'These things happen.' At least Nate wasn't too bothered… But Ellen?

In a few hours, it became night time and before long the train was pulling to a stop. Ellen quickly came in, gathered her things and left without a word.

"What's with her?" Susan asked Tessa and Nate. Whatever it was, she was now ready for bed in the Earth Dorm.

First, of course, she had to get though the sorting and the feast. Together with Tessa and Nate (since Ellen was MIA) they went to the great hall, where they split up. Nate was in the Water Dorm, while Tessa was in the Earth Dorm with Susan.

Susan watched Nate sit next to Ellen, whispering something to her. Ellen gladly whispered back to him, but only after giving Susan some angry looks.

Next was the sorting. The first years for this year came in, huddled together. They looked confused and dazed, and Susan couldn't help remembering what she felt last year when she was about to be sorted. She had been hoping for the Fire Dorm like her family, but changed her mind toward the end.

Professor Myles stood in front of everyone, and read the names off her scroll.

"Cranfill, Coleen!"

A girl with short brown hair and dark eyes hurried up to the stool and put on the traditionary ring. Moments later, Professor Myles called out, "Water Dorm!"

Blah, blah, blah… Susan didn't like this constant waiting…

A few more kids were called. Almost there…

"Potter, James!"

Susan watched James squeeze past his classmates. He looked vaguely surprised that no one was recognizing him as Harry's son here. Or that anyone had noticed that he was a third year. Susan admitted she was surprised at that as well.

To Susan's dismay, and to Ellen's surprise, James Potter was placed in the Earth dorm.

He tried to wave to Ellen, and Ellen waved back.

Susan scowled at him when he tried to sit next to her. Maybe it would be best to sit as far away from the two most violent girls he has ever known was a good idea.

"Okerblom, Bror!"

"Air Dorm!"

Soon, the sorting was all done, and it was time for the feast. Susan, Ellen, James, Tessa, and Nate all ate until they were full, even though they were in different places physically as well as mentally.

Back in the Earth Dorm common room (though away from James) Tessa said, "I can't believe that he is in our dorm."

"I know. It's ridiculous almost like when I thought I would be fire dorm because of my family history." Susan added.

"But how are we to deal with him? You know our house is going to need a new seeker and he's going to try out." Tessa pointed out.

"I know. And I am doing my best not to think of it. Tess, we just have to make sure he doesn't bother us. He must be afraid of us. Let's keep that up." Susan suggested.

"But what about Ellen?" Tessa asked, remembering the way Ellen looked when she pushed past Susan to go help James on the train.

Susan shrugged. "She'll come to her senses. Eventually. Don't worry, we've been friends for a long time… I don't think Ellen will call it quits—especially this early in the year."

At the Water dorm, Ellen and Nate were having their own discussion about what happened, and it was just loud enough for Jen and Devin to be included as well.

"It's just so heartless. How could Susan punch him, and never forgive him?" Ellen sighed. "I thought we're all supposed to forgive. You know, you can go up to the person, relieve your anger, and then let it flow down the river…forgotten."

"Wise words," Nate nodded. "Chances are, Susan's not quite in the right mind at the moment. But I agree with you."

Jen leaned in close to Ellen. "How is James anyway? He seems kind of cute to me. And, I also saw that he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Ellen couldn't help but blush. Gosh darn it, stop blushing! "Oh… I wouldn't know anything about that… I wasn't looking." Ellen replied.

Jen smiled slyly. "Of course…" She giggled.

"Okay, I don't know anything about this, so can we please change the subject?" Nate interjected.

So they ended up talking about beginning of classes in two days.

gain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Something will happen in this chapter. I can promise you that…

Sarita was happy to return to Salem . And, she was successful in not being noticed by her rivals, Ellen and Susan. That skirmish in Laci Alley was embarrassing…

Dragging Alina with her, she came across one of the many secret rooms in the castle where she would confront five men who were responsible for her large corporation of wizard things… Also they were the ones who had betrayed her to the Man, due to their technology.

The room was a round one, and the five men were sitting around a table when Sarita marched in, followed by Alina.

"I can't believe the five of you tried to take over my company," Sarita berated them.

"And don't forget how they kidnapped me!" Alina added.

"Yeah, that too," Sarita continued.

One of the elder men stood up. "Miss Patel, please let us explain…we were just pretending to work for the Man. "

Sarita nodded. "I instantly forgive you. But I'm still kind of sore after the whole trying to kill me thing."

Another one of the members, a far younger man said, "By the way, we finished work on your new magical device. It now connects to a muggle computer like a video game. Feel free to check it out… if you dare." He sounded like he was purposely being elusive on this matter.

Sarita only heard the new invention stuff, so she didn't dare question the logic. "Kay, thanks." She hurried into the second part of the secret room, which housed a large muggle computer console room.

Alina ran after her. "Wait, Sarita! It's clearly a trap! Why are you being so gullible and out of character?"

Sarita ignored Alina and sat down in the middle seat. It was the only seat in the room, with wires running into it everywhere. It was just like The Matrix, only not really. Sarita put on the robotic goggle thing so she could have a good gaming experience. "Initiate gaming sequence," She commanded the computer. She had to admit, she was most impressed by muggle items. Just how did they build all these computers without magic?

The computer logged on, and Sarita saw a blue background with stars floating past her. "Initiating log on sequence. We're sorry; we seem to be discovering some technical difficulties. Please standby until we correct this problem."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Sarita virtually warped to a new world. Right now, she was in a digital version of a forest, and she had a black suit on with pink outlines. Normally Sarita would love the wardrobe change, but this one really wasn't that stylish. Oh well. She could ignore that.

"Once I'm done playing this childish video game, I can arrest those fools for trying to murder me." Sarita muttered to herself.

On the outside of the game, Alina was waving her hand in front of Sarita's face. "Wake up, boss! It's time for my story! Hello?"

A TV screen flickered to life on the other side of the room. The young man with sunglasses and a nice suit who had suggested Sarita check out the game appeared on the screen. "Your boss can't hear you anymore. We've made her addicted to online gaming." A smile crossed the young man's face.

"You bastards!" Alina exclaimed.

Three body guards were running down the hall. Yes, the loud guy who had worked for The Man was among them. "ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair will huff, my hair will puff, and my hair will blow your house in!" The door leading to the computer console room opened easily.

"Huh?" The announcer said, looking around for Alina. The room was empty except for Sarita's body and the chair she was sitting in.

"She escaped!" Another guard pointed out the obvious.

The third guard pointed at the ventilation shaft. It was open. "She must have crawled through there!"

The announcer quickly took out his muggle cell phone. "Hey, MOM! You'll never guess what happened!" There was a pause. "Oh, hey, Dad. Can you put Mom on the line? What do you mean she's asleep? Wake her up then!"

Ellen, Nate and Jen were gathered around one of the many wizard chess tables outside on the grounds. An old man was standing behind the table.

"Okay, Gramps," Ellen was saying, "Give us all your muggle money, and Nate won't have to break your knee caps!"

"What the hell is a muggle?" the old man whined. This wasn't the first time this guy forgot he was a wizard.

Somebody came up behind them and said, "Oh…I'm wet… in more ways than one." It was Alina!

Ellen suggested going inside, thereby stopping her usual harassment of old men with short memories. One of the passing house elves saw Alina, who looked exhausted, and gave her a large mug of hot cocoa (after using their magic, of course).

Susan and Tessa came down at that point. Ellen decided to allow Susan to stay. After all, Alina was the disheveled one, not their friendship. Jen saw Q and ran off to join him in the Great Hall.

"Sarita's been kidnapped?" Susan exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, that's what I just finished telling you," Alina replied. "I didn't know who else to turn to, so I came here.""Forget it!" Ellen interrupted. "There's no way we're helping Sarita. She smells like wee wee!"

"Worse than James!" Susan added. Ellen scowled at that.

"But she's been trapped in a video game world where monsters are—" Alina started explaining until Ellen interrupted.

"Did you just say video game?" Ellen smiled.

Alina nodded, a tear coming to her eye. "Yes, but it's very dangerous…"Susan jumped up, grinning. "Come on! Let's go play the video game! Anything to take a break from this stress about the beginning of school!"

The four of them followed Alina up to the secret room.

"I didn't know there was a secret room for Sarita in Salem ," Ellen pointed out.

"There are a lot of secret rooms," Susan explained, "My mom keeps telling me about the time she and my dad found their own secret room to make out in. That's my least favorite of all their stories…"

They made it to the video game consul. Susan saddled up into a chair and was about to enter when Nate stopped her. "Um, Susan, there's something I have to tell you…"

Susan grinned. "Don't worry, Nate, I know all about it.""Really?" Nate asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you're in love with me, right?" Susan grinned.

Nate frowned. "Actually I'm in love with your best friend, Tessa."

Susan frowned too. "Oh. Well, this is kind of awkward."

Ellen saddled up into a chair next to Susan. She waved to Tessa. "Bye, darling!" she mocked Susan and Nate.

"Ex-nay on the arling-day…" Tessa sang suddenly, to make up for the awkward silence generated by Susan and Nate.

Then Ellen and Susan were transported into the world of video games, along with Alina for some reason.

They appeared in the same forest as did Sarita a couple minutes ago. Susan looked down at her new costume. It was all black with green lines on it. "This new game that Sarita created is super special awesome!" She said, excited. "It's like walking into an episode of Reboot!"

They continued walking down the crude path in the forest. After a couple hours of wandering aimlessly, the three of them decided to rest. Ellen examined her costume, which was black with yellow lines. Suddenly, she heard a faint, "Hello!" coming from somewhere nearby. It sounded like an annoying fairy.

"Nnni?" Ellen perked up.

"Hey, listen!" The annoying fairy came into view.

Ellen grabbed it. "Hey, this fairy is really annoying! Let's kill it!" It fluttered out of her hand right then and flew away. "Hey, get back here!" Ellen called.

Susan and Alina followed her in hot pursuit.

Ellen continued her line of insults, "I'm going to rip off your wings with a pair of tweezers!"

They ran to a cliff side, which would probably lead to their deaths among… more trees. The fairy vanished from sight.

"Damn, it got away…" Ellen cursed

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Alina cut in, "Let's go to that genie in the market place who is voiced by Robin Williams! He'll save Sarita!"

Ellen and Susan had no choice; they had to follow Alina to a stupid market place, which was surprisingly not that far away.

They found the market place, and it looked just like the one in the movie Aladdin. Also, they found that first year, Coleen, wandering among all the digital people.

"What are you doing here, Coleen?" Susan asked upon seeing her.

"I've been beta-testing this game for Patel Corp," Coleen replied truthfully.

Susan blinked. "That's just about the least truthful story I've ever heard."

On the outside of the video game, Tessa and Nate were guarding Ellen and Susan's bodies.

Nate sighed. "I've been thinking… What if we're all part of some enormous virtual world? What if we exist in a fictional universe created by two college girls who enjoy writing other people's stories too much?"

Tessa frowned. "Nate, that is without a doubt the dumbest thing you've ever said."

They heard a voice outside of the dark room. "…So then I said ATTENTION DUELISTS!" The announcer was telling his body guard friends. "Man, you should have been there."

"Uh oh," Nate sang, "We're in trouble. Something's come along to burst our bubble."

"Yeah, yeah," Tessa sang with him.

Ellen, Susan, Coleen, and Alina finally made it to a castle. This wasn't a very hard video game after all.

A princess stood in the hallway, blocking their path. She looked just like Alina… only with a mannish figure that Alina never had.

"Hello, I'm Princess Sari," She was exactly Alina's height as well.

Ellen stared. "This is just wrong."

Alina approached her supposed twin. "I've never been more traumatized in my entire life! Why would Sarita create something so twisted?"

Ellen groaned. "Now do you see why we hate her so much?"

Princess Sari invited Ellen, Susan, Coleen. and Alina to her dining hall. There was a large feast made just for them… but it was digital, so it wasn't real.

"Welcome to the land of Fantasy ," Princess Sari greeted. "Every year my people are attacked by an evil monster… a dragon descends from up high to devour the…"

"Question," Susan interrupted.

"Uh… yes?" Princess Sari let her speak.

"Just what the hell are you, anyway? Are you a boy or a girl?" Susan demanded.

Ellen added, "Maybe it's a she-male, you know, like Alana."

"Whatever it is," Alina put in, "It's going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life!"

Princess Sari looked annoyed. "Excuse me, dear heroes; I'm trying to tell you about the suffering of my people."

"I think it's pretty obvious why your people are suffering," Susan told her. "Their ruler is a transvestite."

Princess Sari decided to continue on. "The only way to destroy the dragon is to summon the mythic flying machine, which—"

"Why weren't you censored anyway?" Susan interrupted. "I mean, guns are bad, but cross-dressing princesses are AOK?"

Sarita found herself pressed against a stone wall, and it was probably somewhere near night because of the darkness. But who could be sure? This was a video game after all.

There was a red orc in front of her, being evil.

Sarita shook herself. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"You've been kidnapped, Sarita Patel," the orc snarled. His lip curved into what must be a smile. To Sarita it just looked outright disgusting.

Sarita groaned. "That's already been established. Just what the hell is the point of this?"

The red orc shrugged. "If anyone's watching the computer screen, it gives them a chance to see you in chains!"

Sarita groaned again.

Back at the castle, the group was just getting some cool medieval armor on. Coleen showed Susan her armor. "Speaking of Fan service, check me out!" She spun around, her nice cape flowing with her. Her armor was mostly black, with an outline of red.

Susan's was the same, only had an outline of blue. She wasn't paying attention to Coleen, however. "I can't believe Nate likes Tessa more than me…"

Coleen scoffed at that. "Forget about him, kiddo. You deserve a real man."

Susan never got the chance to answer because at that moment Ellen came into the room. She was wearing what a caveman might wear, and she was carrying a club. "You know what's the difference between you and me? I make this look good." Ellen posed with her club. Cave woman probably never looked good ever. Who knows why Ellen chose this costume.

So, Ellen, Susan, Coleen, Alina, and Sari found their way to the roof top. There was only one structure taller than them up here.

A bunch of monsters suddenly filled the skies, like they do in a video game.

"Harpies! I read about them in one of my father's books!" Coleen warned.

Suddenly, a net fell from the tower above them and captured Princess Sari. She was dragged to the top, out of reach of the sort of heroes.

"They've got Princess Sari!" Susan shouted.

Ellen heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank God for that. She was really starting to creep me out!"

"Oh no, they've kidnapped Alina!" Princess Sari said. It turned out that she was wearing Alina's armor the whole time, which meant that Alina was wearing her dress.

"What the heck was Alina doing being dressed like you?" Ellen demanded.

"Um…well…" Princess Sari started.

A COUPLE MINUTES AGO

Alina and Sari met in her room. Alina indicated at her dress. "Let's trade outfits. I've always wanted to look pretty."

PRESENT

Susan sighed. "Looks like we'll have to resurrect the ancient flying machine…whatever that is." They traced the shape of a phoenix in the dirt.

Ellen thought of the many spells they could use in the game. "I activate the Ocarina of Time!" She decided.

A random ocarina appeared out of no where and started playing 'Saria's song' from the original video game. The song just made a bit of an earthquake, causing a bit of chaos. Oh, and that made the ancient flying machine come to life.

"That made no sense whatsoever." Ellen pointed out.

Coleen threw her arms around Ellen. "Hurray! My hero!"

"Awkward!" Ellen shoved her off. Then the rest of them got on that ancient flying machine, which turned out to be a rusty airplane.

The red orc laughed suddenly. "I've brought you a present, Sarita!" A ball of light hovered before them before disappearing. Alina was there seconds later, with his dress for some reason.

"Sarita!" Alina cried. She took off the dress and revealed her armor… which she had now for some reason.

"ALINA!" Sarita laughed, thankful someone had come. Then, "Why were you dressed like a muggle princess?"

"Like you've never tried it," Alina snapped. She used one of the many spells Sarita had invented for this game, "Sword wielder, free Sarita!" A purple monster appeared, picked up a sword, and broke Sarita's chains. Then it disappeared again.

Sarita rubbed her face, and then smirked at the orc who was still looking on. "Time for a trip to the recycling bin, phantom man. And then once you're in the recycling bin, I'm going to right click on it and select 'empty recycling bin'. Because otherwise you'd just be taking up unnecessary space….In other words, I'm going to kill you. Come forth, Blue Eyes!" Sarita summoned a white dragon, the one she wished were real.

"NO!" The orc screamed, "This was so avoidable!" and he died.

Sarita, satisfied, turned to Alina. "If anybody asks, I rescued you."

Alina slumped her head. "Yes, boss."

The five business men were watching the video game world from comfy chairs in the real world. "We can't let those guys get out in one piece." One of them remarked.

"That's right, so let's all stand up dramatically at the same time." Said another. They did just that. "Excellent."

Sarita and Alina met Ellen, Susan, and Coleen in a long tunnel. Ellen grinned. "Hey, Sarita! We're here to rescue you!"

"That won't be necessary, seeing as I'm already free." Sarita pointed out.

"Then what was the point of the princess, and the flying machine, and all the other crap we did?" Ellen snapped.

A deep cackle emitted from the wall above them. It was a speaker of sorts. The malicious voice continued. "Well done, all of you. You've reached the last stage. Now get ready to face the final boss!"

The scene swirled around them, changing shape…into what looked like an endless void of computer chips.

"They're hacking into the computer system!" Sarita exclaimed. A monster dragon materialize. It had five heads.

The malicious voice continued, "Once we destroy you, people will come to realize that video games are dangerous…and then all video games will be banned!"

Sarita curled her right hand into a fist. "Listen, pal, you can try to take over my company. You can kidnap my assistant. You can even try to kill me. But when you $% around with video games, you've gone too far."

"It's time to slay the dragon!" Susan shouted, excited for the chance to battle in a video game.

Sarita summoned that dragon again. Ellen summoned a different one that was black and creepy. Susan summoned a golden dragon.

Sarita's powerful Blue Eyes shot some beam or other at the big five headed dragon, and it disintegrated, screaming, "No!"

The subtitles for the video game announced, "You gained 500XP. You collect a rusty dagger."

So everyone was transported back to the world with Princess Sari. She had that annoying fairy by her side, repeating the same words of, "Hey, Listen."

"Welcome back, brave heroes," Princess Sari greeted everybody. "You have saved our people!"

"Let's get out of here; that fairy's starting to piss me off," Susan ignored her. A portal opened before them, and they knew it would take them home.

"This game is more disappointing than losing a duel!" Ellen pointed out before they all entered through the portal.

The surroundings warped and changed shape. They were back in the room they had all started in.

Nate was fighting off a bunch of body guards, and Tessa was watching him do that. "Nate, do I look fat?" She asked him.

"Little busy here…" Nate said, pushing back the stupid body guards.

Tessa turned and saw everyone return. "Susan! You're okay!"

"That's right, princess—I mean Tessa." Susan confirmed.

Alina stuck her tongue at the guards. "Now that we're out of the video game, you guys can't do a thing to me!"

"Actually, we can still beat the crap out of you." The announcer reminded Alina.

Alina frowned. "Oh yeah…"

"Ow! My ribs!" Alina cried. "Ow! My other ribs!"

"Nate, why are you punching her?" Susan asked.

"I don't know," Nate admitted.

"Attention mother," the announcer told her on his cell phone, "I've just been told that I'm not going to be in any more chapters after this. I know, it's so sad!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Warning: This chapter contains copious amounts of Devin. Women with heart conditions are advised not to look directly at Devin. This also applies to women without heart conditions. He's very pretty. See? See how pretty he is? He's very pretty. I'd like to run my fingers through his hair. And I'm just a book. Anyway, without further ado, here's your crappy story…

Susan was happy to have patched up her friendship with Ellen…mostly. She knew she could do it. All she would have to do now is avoid James at all costs. That way, she wouldn't be inclined to punch him and ruin her friendship again.

She straitened out her robes and put her hair up. Today was Sunday, and she and Ellen along with Tessa and Nate were about to go to a nearby wizarding town. They never went there during their first year because…Well it was probably because they were too busy adjusting to life at Salem . But now that that is over, they should be able to check out some of the shops there.

Outside of her room, she found James in the common room, cleaning things up. He was obviously showing off to the prefects.

"I'm off to the town now, James. If this common room isn't clean by the time I get back, I'll tell my parents you're abusing me," Susan threatened him. What Ellen didn't know won't hurt her…

James murmured to himself.

At this point, Tessa ran up to Susan and James. "Hey, Susan!" She called.

"Slut!" Susan greeted. "Uh, I mean Tessa!" They laughed about their obvious joke, making fun of glanced at James. "What's wrong with James? Is he dying? Tell me he's dying."

Susan cupped her hand over Tessa's ear and whispered, "You know, Tessa, we could kill him right now and no one would have to know about it…"

"Really?" Tessa wondered.

Suddenly James popped up between the two, and yelled, "Hello! I'm down here now! And I'm very angry for reasons I'm about to explain." He pointed out the window, in the direction of the town Susan was about to go to. "Ta da! That new joke shop is stealing all my customers!"

"You have customers?" Tessa asked.

Susan grinned. "Wow, a super special awesome new shop! I think there is the slightest possibility that I might be interested in checking it out—"

"CHECK IT OUT AND YOU DIE!" James threatened.

Susan and Tessa quickly went to meet up with Ellen and Nate in the Great hall.

"If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding!" One of the house elves told the first years.

"Hey, did anyone see Devin's new look?" Tessa asked her friends. "They say he's the sexiest thing since sex."

"Nnnn," Ellen replied, "Sex isn't that sexy."

"Ellen, what's sex?" Nate asked suddenly.

Ellen shrugged. "Well, Nate, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

Susan slapped Ellen's shoulder. "Ellen, no! We mustn't let Nate breed!"

"Nnnininininn!" Ellen exclaimed. "Thanks, Susan; that was a close one."

Suddenly, the Water Table started to play really loud music. It sounded like pop music, but for guys. And it sounded pretty original for one guy. Ellen perked up.

"Hey, where's that music coming from?" She wondered, looking up and down the Water Table. They followed the noise to the end of the table. A bunch of girls were huddled together, watching someone.

Devin was a tall cool kid in their class who enjoyed copying evil muggle men in dueling tactics. He was doing a trick. "Keep your eyes on me, ladies. Sweet parlor tricks are extremely erotic." Devin was saying as he did a trick with the dice.

The girls squealed with joy. "Oh, he's so smexy! His cup is so big!"

Ellen and Susan were unimpressed.

"It's magic! He must be a witch!" Nate concluded. Ellen slapped Nate. That was no way to behave to a fellow Water Dorm student.

Devin approached the four of them now. "I couldn't help but notice that you guys are staring at me as if I were some kind of sex object."

"Humnahumnahumna…" Tessa replied.

"I'm Devin, my parents gave me the new joke shop," Devin explained.

"You can own my body too, if you want," Tessa suggested.

"Burn the witch!" Nate shouted. Ellen slapped him again.

Devin looked at Susan now. "You must be Susan! My fans have told me all about you! They say you're almost as pretty as me!"

"Hey, dice boy! What do they say about me?" Ellen asked.

Devin blinked. "They say you're a loser with a fetish for dressing up like animals." He replied.

Ellen was outraged. "I am not a loser! And I'll prove it to you by challenging you to a duel!"

Devin grinned. "I accept. But if I win, you have to be my slave."

"Lucky bastard," Tessa muttered.

"And if I win, you have to close your joke shop," Ellen settled.

"Ellen, don't you think that's a little extreme?" Susan asked. "You can't put someone out of business just because you're jealous."

Ellen stomped her foot. "I'm not jealous! What does he have that I don't have? Aside from the fans. And the pretty hair. And those gorgeous green eyes…"

"Don't forget my sweet ass," Devin added.

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, and a sweet ass. But other than that, he's got nothing!"

"Bow chick-a-bow-wow!" Tessa replied.

"Burn the witch!" Nate said. This time Susan slapped him.

They arrived at that brand new joke shop after riding on carriages which appeared to pull themselves. The shop was one of the first in the town.

"Here we are!" Ellen yelled. "Once I beat Devin in a duel, he'll be out of a job and will be forced to live on the street!" Ellen grinned and boldly strode through the doors.

"What a heroic thing to do." Tessa remarked, following Ellen.

"Surely she is a role model for children everywhere." Nate added sarcastically.

They entered the gymnasium part of the store, where Ellen and Devin would be dueling.

Devin stood at one side of the room. "Welcome to the Devin Love-nasium." He introduced. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of inviting my fan girls to watch our duel."

Over to the side of him, there were three cheerleaders, happy to cheer for Devin only. Ellen scowled.

Tessa was disappointed as well. "It's true, what they say. Fan girls ruin everything."

"Burn the witch!" Nate shouted.

It was Devin's turn now. "Expelliarmus!"

The spell knocked Ellen's wand out of her hand. "Nnnnyiah!" she cried.

"Ellen Russell lost the bet, Devin makes our panties wet!" The fan girls cheered.

Devin grinned. "Since you lost, you have to do whatever I want," He commanded.

A fan girl handed Ellen that dog suit and made her put it on. "This is slightly more humiliating than losing another duel…" Ellen whined.

Susan approached the dueling mat. "Devin, you have gone too far! How dare you force Ellen to uphold her end of the bargain! I challenge you to a duel, and if I win, then Ellen is no longer a slave!" Susan demanded.

Devin nodded. "Fine by me. But if you lose, then you must swear on the life of your grandfather that you will use magic ever again!"

"Big deal, he'll be dead by the end of the month," Susan muttered.

Devin pressed some numbers on the wall. Another dueling mat was exposed, and it looked similar to the place Ellen dueled against the Man last year. "We'll play a game of my own creation called, Dungeon Dice Magic. We each take turns to draw some dice…"

"So it's just like the Man. " Susan interrupted.

"Then we use our dice to summon holographic spells representing a variety of things unknown to students as well as wizards in general." Devin continued.

"So it's just like the Man. " Susan repeated.

"Each player is given three heart points, and when it runs out…" Devin continued.

"So it's just like the Man. " Susan repeated.

Devin got angry. "Hey, stop it! My game is nothing like the Man's mode of attacking!"

"Prove it!" Susan challenged.

Devin was silent. Then he smirked. "My game uses dice."

"Burn the witch!" Nate shouted.

James was wandering around outside, right by that new joke shop that was putting his joke shop out of business. That may have been because it had a dueling room in the basement. Whatever. "As per usual, I have no idea where I am!" He said to himself. He looked at what looked to be a large TV screen on the side of the shop. Devin was getting ideas from muggle New York City …

"I wonder what's over there…WHOA NELLY!" James's jaw dropped. The fan girls were cheering in their sexy cheerleading outfits. "Yes, yes, shake it! Move it like that! Shake it like a Polaroid picture!" James cheered.

"Come on, Susan, you can do it!" Ellen cheered for Susan in her dog costume. This bothered the numerous fan girls around her.

"Shut up or we'll have you spayed," One of them threatened.

Devin found this time to go into a monologue. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Susan. I'm going to prove you are a cheater and beat you in a game of my own creation!"

"You wanna run that by me one more time?" Susan said, confused about the cheating part. She hadn't cheated before…ever.

Devin smirked. "There's no way you and your friends could have beaten the Man without cheating. He's my idol! I've tried my whole life to become just as masculine as he is!"

Susan sighed. "That would explain a lot…"

"I visited him before he kidnapped me and all the students to demonstrate my game. He was totally awesome! It's like he played Dungeon Dice Magic his whole life!"

"That's probably because he had," Susan interrupted, "Your game is exactly like his magic."

Devin stomped his foot. "Dungeon Dice Magic was said to take over the world by storm, but then your friend defeated the Man in a duel, and he dropped off the face of the Earth! You must have cheated! It's the only explanation!"

Susan smirked. "Or maybe the Man just realized that your game sucks ass. Stupify!" The jet of red light hit Devin square in the chest, knocking him out of the game.

"Susan won! James should be happy!" Tessa cheered.

Actually, James was quite upset when the camera swiveled away from the fan girls to show Susan now. "Hey, go back to the dancing girls!"

They decided to eat out at one of the many cafes in the small town.

"Man, Devin, I can't believe you thought that that crappy little dice game would sell!" Susan was saying.

"Yeah, it was just a carbon copy of the Man's magic! You'd have to be as blind as my brother to not notice the similarities!" Ellen added.

Nate held up a die to his face. "This is going straight up my nose."

James looked around at them all. "I'm not sure how I got here."

"Did I ever mention that my nipples can supply power to a third world country?" Tessa told them.

Devin sighed. "I owe you guys all an apology. I treated you all like crap. Do you think we can still be friends at school?"

"Only if you stop using that annoying theme music," Susan agreed.

Devin blinked. "What theme music?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the school Susan sighed she hated homework and it didn't help that her potion's teacher was forcing her to work with James Bloody Potter. It wasn't that he wasn't good in potions it was that he didn't try to be good at it. She sighed again as James asked her if he had the right book. Susan just ignored him and continued to do her research wishing for peace.

James didn't mean to annoy Susan as she worked it was completely the opposite no one knew but James did have a slight crush on the slimming daywalker. It was the only reason he teased her so much his parents do it all the time. The problem was that every time he tried she just got irritated at him.

Smiling at her he said, "You know Sue, you are very pretty when you try to brush me off when you want to study."

Susan glared at him and whispered, "If you wish to stay alive I would start to study before I gut you."

James said, "You wouldn't dare?"

Susan smirked, "Try me. You're not at Hogwarts and even if we were I would never go an inch near you in my life."

James saw Ellen and knew how to get her and Susan back to talking again even thought their friendship had been getting better it was still kind of stiff. He lean toward Susan and kissed her on the lips. Susan pushed him off of her and glared at him when Ellen came over with a happy look on her face.

She said, "I didn't know that you two were a couple?"

Susan growled out, "We are not a couple Ellen."

James laughed and said, "Yes Ellen we are a happy couple."

Susan finally having enough and glared at him with a look of I am going to kill you James if you don't get out of my way. James ran out of the library in such a rush that he bumped into Nate on his way out. Susan finally smirked in satisfaction and sat down and started to study again.

Ellen said, "Potion research too?"

Susan said, "Yea, who are you partnered with? I am stuck with James and he is already on my nerves. Why did Harry Bloody Potter decided that he wanted James to come here?"

Ellen smiled and said, "I am partnered up with Nate. I also wanted to ask you why do you hate James and please don't say it's because of the night you were kidnapped."

Susan sighed and said, "I don't really hate him it's the way he acts. I have always been mature at a young age the reason Tessa and I get along so well. James acts like a spoiled little kid that gets away with everything. I haven't seen him since that night and for once I am not sure if I hate him or not. I actually think he is kind of cute."

Ellen laughs and went back to studying.

As months went by and it was finally October Susan, Tessa, Nate, and Ellen were getting ready for the Halloween Feast. Susan had dressed up as a cheerleader, Ellen went as a pirate, Tessa as a fairy, and Nate dressed up as a vampire. The four were laughing as they walked in the hall. Susan stopped dead in her tracks as she felt really dizzy and fell against the wall. Tessa looking screamed in horror as she saw her best friend who was like a twin fall to the ground. Ellen went to Susan and picked her up with Nate's help. The three took her to the Hospital Wing.

Once they got her there which they were worried. Tessa was telling the nurse what had happen and they were all worried. They sat in the hall not wanting to go to the feast with out their best friend. James came around the corner and looked at them.

He said, "Why are you three so depressed about. Also why are you three here anyways and were is Susan?"

Tessa who was worried sick about her friend snapped, "James just once and your pathetic life would you not stick your slimy head into other people's businesses."

James left not realizing what he did. Tessa sat back down not caring that she was being rude to anyone since she wasn't in her right frame of mind. Nate was sitting by Ellen just hoping that nothing was wrong with their friend.

The nurse came out and said, "You may come in I can't do much as she had fainted."

Ellen asked, "Why did she faint? She seemed fine when we left for the Great Hall."

The Nurse answered, "I don't know she isn't one to faint like this."

Tessa looked at her twin's pale form and said, "It was for not getting blood this week plus the stress of James bothering her."

The nurse asked, "Are you sure Tessa?"

Tessa nodded as Nate said, "Yea, I have seen Susan like this only once before except James wasn't around. Just let her have a good night sleep and she should be fine in the morning."

As the three left deciding to eat in the kitchens then in the Great Hall since they didn't want to be started at. No one noticed two pairs of eyes staring at them leave or the two pairs of eyes lying on the young girl who lay comatose on the bed.

The next day the three friends came to see how Susan was doing. When they got to the hospital wing the Headmaster was there looking worried. When he saw the three friends he brought him to his office.

Once there he said, "I'm sorry to tell you three, but Susan is in a coma. We are not sure when she will wake up."

Ellen and Tessa each took one of Nate's shoulders and let the tears fall. Nate just thanked the headmaster and let the two girls cry. He would let them denied it later. As the two girls let up Ellen smirked.

Ellen said, "We got to find a way to help Susan."

Tessa replied, "We don't even know what happen Ellen she just fainted we need more evidence."

Nate nodded to show he agreed with Tessa even though he wanted to help Susan. He knew that the teachers would try to do everything in their power to help her.


End file.
